Traveling Gone wrong! Part 2
'''Traveling Gone wrong! Part 2 '''is the second and final half of the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series, and the second and final half of the eleventh episode of the series overall. This second and final half was released on October 2, 2016, just like Episode 10 and Episode 11A. Characters The Microsoft Agents * Genie * Robby * Peedy * Bonzi * James * Merlin The Villagers * Joe * Simon * Dr. Trayaurus * Biff * Peter (New Villager) * Sam * Alex * Angelina * Super Villager * Airport Villager (flashback only) Pets/Animals * Lucy * Larry * Horse (flashback only) Minecrafters * VideoGamer32000 Meta * Narrator Transcript Narrator: Previously on Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series... Airport Villager: ATTENTION! THE PLANE WILL CRASH NOW! Bonzi: OH GOD THE PLANE IS CRASHING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ... Horse: I am afraid not, Trayaurus. -they won't come back. Dr. Trayaurus: WHAT?! THEY ARE NOT OKAY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Intro Peedy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ... Robby: Huh? Where are we? Bonzi: Dude, this place looks kinda familiar. Wait a minute! We are stranded at the island! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Merlin: And there is nobody saving us from here. We can't get out. We can't. ... My yawning position is getting tired now. Genie: And there is no animals here. Robby: Well, I guess we have to make a house. I am very sad because we got stranded at the island and we got blown up like 4 times. There is no way to escape now. ... Genie: I don't know why we got stranded in this island. We wish that someone could get us outta here! ... Bonzi: This is one of the most tragic days in our lives. We got stranded at the island and there is no one saving us. Dr. Trayaurus: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Simon: What's wrong, Trayaurus? Dr. Trayaurus: The Microsoft Agents are stranded at the island! I recently found out that in my room! Joe: What? They got stranded? Simon: We have to get them back before they get stranded forever! Alex: Simon is right! We have to get them back! Dr. Trayaurus: I hope they are alright! Angelina: I can't believe that the Microsoft Agents got stranded! We need someone to save them! ... VideoGamer32000: Hello, Angelina! Angelina: Oh my god! It's VideoGamer32000! The creator of Big Brother in Minecraft! VideoGamer32000: So guys, what's the matter? Dr. Trayaurus: Well, the Microsoft Agents tried to go to Nova Scotia but then the plane crashed and they got stranded at the island. Can you rescue them? VideoGamer32000: Sure thing! But, I will do that tomorrow. For now, you must go back home because it is going to be night time. Bye, and good night! ... Genie: That's just great. We are still stranded, and nobody saved us. How do we get out of the island now? ... Super Villager: Don't worry, I got you! Super Villager is here! Merlin: Oh my god! It's Super Villager! He's here to save us! Super Villager: That's right! After you getting stranded a day ago, it's time for you to get outta this place! I will use the command so you can go. ... Bonzi: Trayaurus! It's us! Dr. Trayaurus: Microsoft Agents!! Thank god you guys are free. By the way, it's my third day here. James: I know! And thank god we are free! So yeah, the time is running out so we have to end this video here. Bye! Video Category:Episodes Category:Main